


the friday daybreak

by nineonefive



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, because the early mornings a few hours after midnight is when you think too much, hyunghyuk birthday fic!, uhh quite emo i'm just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineonefive/pseuds/nineonefive
Summary: it's past 2am and minhyuk couldn't sleep. so he asks hyungwon to stay by his side.





	

_hyungwon_

_are you awake?_

_yeah   i can't sleep_

_could you come out to the living room for a while_

_sure, give me a while._

_you can't sleep too?_

_that's not really the reason_

 

 

Minhyuk looks up from his phone when he hears the doorknob of one of the rooms slowly turning, and he just laughs to himself at how hard his groupmate was trying to stay as quiet as possible. "You know you can just make a little noise, right? We're all heavy sleepers especially at this timing," the (ex) birthday boy raises his eyebrows at Hyungwon when he came over to sit down beside the former on the floor.

"It's better to not let anyone know we're out here," the taller male muses.

Minhyuk just chuckles softly in response. This gave Hyungwon his opportunity to ask, "So, why are you here?"

The older male ponders for a while. "No reason," he suggests. "I was just scrolling through websites, reading birthday wishes, and such even though it's not my birthday anymore. And I just finished reading your wish to me."

Hyungwon doesn't say anything to that.

"It made me emotional, and thank goodness I'm out here because I didn't want to let anyone see me cry," the older male sniffed once, and Hyungwon was at a loss of what to do. Normally he dealt with Minhyuk's sudden fits of stress, but this was different. His emotions were now caused by him. And he wasn't sure what to feel about that.

When Hyungwon doesn't say anything, Minhyuk continues: "It just makes me think back, you know? From where we started. We've been through training together and we actually debuted together. During that last ever moment of No Mercy, I thought you were going to leave me behind. I thought I was going back to train within the next few hours. I thought I was going to pack my things and leave the dorm. But I didn't. It was all so unbelievable to me. I bawled my eyes out at #GUN and Seokwon leaving, and I sound like I don't love the other members— I really do— It's just..."

The older male starts crying.

Hyungwon was conflicted with all sorts of emotions all at once. He moves closer to Minhyuk and puts a hand around his hyung's shoulder as the latter used his hand to wipe his tears away. Finding words to say at this moment was difficult for the brunet, so he keeps silent until Minhyuk stops crying.

When Minhyuk doesn't make any sound at all and is just staring into space, Hyungwon pulls him into a hug. He tries to ignore the feeling when Minhyuk's arms wrap back around his waist. "I meant everything I said," Hyungwon starts once they pull away, looking directly at Minhyuk's face despite the latter's gaze being downwards. "I really want to spend more time with you, and I wish schedules and our activities would permit. As much as I miss our freedom during trainee days, I was really thankful you debuted with me. If you weren't around, Monsta X wouldn't be as happy as we were today."

The younger male still sees the streaks of tears motionlessly run down Minhyuk's cheeks from the reflection of the moonlight shining through the small gap in the curtains, so he uses his thumb to wipe them away. "We're so happy to have you. I'm so happy to have you. I was watching your V app content a moment ago, and how dare you say you're not sure whether you deserve all the loving messages for you or not?"

Minhyuk starts smiling at how Hyungwon tries to be aggresive. The former knows he can't pull it off well.

"You deserve all the love you get," Hyungwon finally makes a move and cups the older man's face in his hands, forcing them to look at each other face to face. "Heck, you deserve every ounce of happiness you get. Even though we might have our downs sometimes, it hurts me more to see you in low spirits than my own feelings. Don't ever think you're not worth, alright?" The brunet grins straight at him despite noticing his want to look away. "You are and you will always be."

Minhyuk suddenly forces the both of them down on the floor, not aggressively but such that they were both laying down and facing each other. "Wha–" was the only thing Hyungwon could muster out before the older one hugs him tightly on the floor and his head was buried in the other's chest. It would be awkward if just anyone came out and saw this, but Minhyuk didn't care. He's so thankful.

"Thank you, Hyungwon-ah," he mumbles out. "I really needed that." Hyungwon responds to this by rubbing Minhyuk's back affectionately, and the older one pulls back slightly, still in hug, to look at his friend. "Perhaps you could give me that kind of pep talk every day."

The friend just laughs, amused, and ruffles Minhyuk's hair with his hand while the other hand remained on his back.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, before bidding one another a "goodnight" and returning back to their respective rooms.

 

 

When Hyungwon wakes up hours later, he notices Minhyuk's slightly puffy eyes. But he smiles back when the older male gives him a morning grin evidently filled with joy and excitement for the day.


End file.
